Bound Together By Fate: The Don Genie Saga
by BlackShadowGX
Summary: Captain Falcon is a man of Mystery, no one knows of his past. Until he meets up with a young woman, the dark shadows of his past soon resurfaces. What is Falcon hiding exactly? Rated T for certain themes and Language. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1 & Prologue

**Bound Together By Fate Chapter 1**

**By: Black_ShadowGX**

**Disclamour: I do not own F-Zero, or any of its characters, Nintendo proudly owns this great series.**

**Prologue: Shadows of the Past**

The year was 2554, Leonid System was cold and dark as ever, an empty black abyss of space and rocks filled this dead solar system. The star that once gave life to this system was now nothing more then a dwarf star, it was at the end of it's life span. Besides the small star, a large space craft was within this system it's purpose for being here was unkown. Due to the vaccuum of space no sound could be heared from the space craft. Inside a fight for survival was taking place.

Several men and women were slain inside, pools of blood on the floor and blood splattered across the wall. Some were shot in the head, others had their throat slit open by a jagged knife. They were all members of the Galatic Space Federation's High Mobile Patrol Unit under the command of Mason Summer. The Man responsible for the deaths of all these people was none other then Berserker, a hired thug and well known mercenary. He man's face remained hidden under a dark hooded robe. He had the nickname of the Grim Reaper, cause everywhere he went death followed. His current employer was Don Genie, a famous mogel head.

Don had hired Berserker to slay the members of the unit cause their leader had information linking Don to Black Shadow, the Lord of all Evil. Berserker never cared for Don genie, he just cared about the money Don would pay him to clean up the mess he might leave behind. coming up to the door to the cockpit of the ship, Berserker hit the button combination he got from one of the members saying he would spare their life if they told him the combination, Berserker of course slayed the person anyways, it was part of his job. As soon as the door open, several gun shots could be heared and a blinding white light engulfed the room, then the man woke up, and shot up in his bed. Sweat dripping down from his face. The shadows of his past haunted his dreams.

**Chapter 1: The Mysterious Bounty Hunter**

_"Another dreamless night" _He thought as he shifted out of his bed, like clockwork he was up at 4:30 AM. This was nothing new to him, he hasn't had a good nights sleep in years. He sleeped in white boxers and a white tanktop, in a white sheeted bed. His bedroom was a dull room, nothing stood out at all. Taking a few minutes to straighten out his bed, he sighed softly, even he couldn't stand to live in a flithy home. "_Home? No, I made this place my prison." _Another thought ran through his head as he finished fixing his bed. He moved over to his closet, inside were some clothes that finally stood out from the room, a Blue flight suit & matching pants. Folding them up, and holding the clothes underneath his right arm, he moved over to his dresser and with his free hand removed white socks & boxers, yellow gloves & scarf, and orange wrist bands from the drawers. Having everything he needed, he approached his bedroom door, without touching the door, the large metal door split down the middle and opened up for the man to walk through.

The hallway he walked down, was like his room, dull white metal walls, floor, & ceiling, mixed with some grey colored metal doors. This never seemed to have bothered him however, he was going about his daily scheduel of getting ready. To a normal person, one couldn't tell the difference in the doors and what the room behind them contained, but he seems to have memorized where which rooms were at and didn't have a problem naviagating through this metal labyrinth. He stopped at another door, and in similar fashion to the previous door, opened to reveal the bathroom. Another dull colored room, the only thing that stuck out was the mirror above the sink, only because the reflection of the man was in the mirror at the time. He was around 6'7" in height, his body was built to be both athletic and powerful, his short brown hair was a rurely mess. His eyes were still mostly shut, nothing a warm shower couldn't fix. Placing his clothes on a small dresser next to the sink, he began to strip himself of his evening wear, his well built body being revealed.

He resembled the Greek Gods of old, very masculan look, except unlike the Greek gods, his body was covered in scars. Cutmarks, burns, and even a bullet wound above where his heart is located could be seen. Sighing in disgust as he looked in the mirror, He threw his dirty clothes into a hamper next to the door and stepped into the shower, turning on the hot water, the shower was filled with steam within seconds. His messy morning hair, now layed down on his head, his hands reaching for the body wash, it had a slight masculan scent as he rubbed the bubbly liquid on his body. After the body wash rinsed off he reached for the shampoo/conditioner bottle, on the bottle there was also a lable: dandruff control. He chuckled softly, _"Never said I was perfect". _After his shower, he grabbed a towel from the dresser, he dryed himself off and began to dress himself. The Blue flight suit now covering his body, a emblem of a Falcon could be seen on the back with 07 Blue Falcon written next to the bird of prey. The scarf he wore, was tied around his neck, and tucked into the chest area of his suit.

He was now at the sink, brushing his teeth. Spitting out the foamy substance, he then used mouthwash with a mountain chill semsation. After sitting the mouthwash out, he looked up at the mirror, his right eye showed a dark green iris, with some wrinkles around the eyelid, making him seem abit older then what he actually was. When he turned to the left side of his face, another sigh of disgust came from him, and left the bathroom. Taking another stroll down the metallic hallway, he stopped at a rather large door, this however didn't open when he appoarched. There was a code imput moduel next to the door, and wouldn't open unless the access code was entered. Stepping over to the machine and typing in the code, the large door opened, inside was a large garage and hanger area.

A large blue machine was sitting on a platform, the number 07 and Blue Falcon written on both the left and right side of the machine. Sitting next to the machine was a red helmet, with two yellow knobs on each side of the helmet. On the forhead of the Helmet was a Golden falcon with its wings spread. Walking up to the platform, he reached and picked up the red helmet and placed it over his head, fastning the helmet on by turning the two knobs twice counterclock wise, a visor came down over his eyes, giving him a Batman like appearance. "_Captain Falcon" _He said to himself, almost hating the name from his tone. "_Sometimes I wonder why I'm still even alive today_" he turned around, to look into the hanger, a large Star Cruiser was resting, it also resembled a falcon. The man grabbed a remote from platform and pressed a button, the Star Crusier seemed to have come to life, with lights coming on inside of the ship. "_Time to go to work I suppose_".

**Next Chapter: The Caged Rebellous Soul**

**Note to readers: This prologue will be seen in later chapters but will be more detailed as we begin to find out more information on Captain Falcon's past. Hope you enjoyed the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bound together by fate Chapter 2**

**By: Black_ShadowGX**

**Disclamour: I do not own F-Zero, or any of its characters, Nintendo proudly owns this great series.**

**The Caged Rebellous Soul**

"Another boring day at the palace" She thought to herself, as she lay in her bed. A young woman, with long brownish red hair, dressed in arabian princess clothing colored red and pink, her name was Princia Ramode, princess of the Desert Kingdom of Planet Magica. Her eyes shifted to look around, the lovely decorated room. Fine silk drapped her bed, servants awaiting her command, seemingly infinite money, her father buying her objects of affection. But even with all the luxuaries the universe could offer, she still felt trapped. She was never allowed to interact with the outside world. Her father, while loving was also very strict. He always seemed to be watching her like a hawk. But like any other mischeveaous young woman, she always found a way to sneak out to explore beyond the castle boundaries.

"Princia, your father wishes to see you" a servant said beyond her bedroom door. Sighing and shifting out of her bed, she began to walk to her door. Her regular height was 5'10" but with her high heeled boots she seemed 6'2". The palace's corridors resembled something out of Arabian Nights, well actually the entire Desert Kingdom of planet Magica, was something out of that tale. This was not the only planet to be a single culturally influenced society. in the year 2201, when space travel became a popular means of public transport, several races of humans traveled to different planets to settle down on. Going to show that no matter what, humans always have a burning desire to hate one another, even enough to move worlds away from each other.

"Wonder why he wants to see me about now?" she wondered though it was something she was going to hate. Usually he would place her in classes to teach her how to be more ladylike, not a good combination if your a tomboy. Or sometimes he would have her meet with a young man of noble status, in hopes of her falling for him, "same type of guy just different name and face" she thought to herself, sighing deeply. As she was approaching her father's throne room, she could hear another individual speaking to her father. The sound of the man's voice was sickening, she often wondered how her father could associate himself with this man. Slowly she opened the the large, golden trimed door to the throne room. "Father you wanted to see me?" she asked as she walked through the door, as she thought the Famous Mongul Head was there, Don Genie.

"Princia, glad to see you up, its a beautiful day, you shouldn't be spending the day in bed" said her father, King Ramode. He was a tall man, very tall around 6'10", and in very top physical condition. He was wearing a traditional Magican outfit, White Baggy pants with a royal red sash wrapped around his waist. Some grayish leather shoes, with a royal red vest drapped over his chest and shoulders. He often kept himself trimmed up, so he had no facial hair, but he did let his hair grow out some, having it tied in a small ponytail, his hair shared the same color as hers. "Well with nothing to do, what do you expect me to do?" she replied giving her father a soft smile. "Well, theres your privates tutors you have to see in alittle while" he said. "I ment something interesting" she sighed. Her father and Don Genie chuckled at her reaction.

Don Genie was a very large man, while he was equal with her father in height, he was however very fat. When Princia first saw him as a young child, she wondered if he was gonna explode whenever he ate. Don Genie styled his hair back into what one could call a wing style, he also wore a monicle over his scarred right eye, his suit was a black and white lined buisness suit, decorated in fine Jewels such as rubies, sapphires, & emeralds. He was also often seen with a solid gold cane decorated with diamonds. He was certianly a fat cat living a very wealthy life. But however Princia's skin always seemed to crawl whenever she got around this man, he always had a friendly demeanour towards her father whenever he was over. Her instinct told her otherwise about him, he had dark secrets.

"Princia is growing up to be a fine woman, King Ramode, I wouldn't be worried about her staying in bed, I'd be more worried about young men that'll be gunning for her affection." Don Genie stated. Princia felt sick after hearing that. "You don't have to worry about that Don Genie, those young men will have to get by me first to see my daughter" replied King Ramode. "Same old story, same old guy father always approves". She thought to herself. "At least you don't have her interacting with those common folk, beyond those castle walls" stated Don Genie. "Would be a shame to see the heir to the throne of Magica, tainted by those lowly creatures" "Whats wrong with normal people?" Princia snapped. Don Genie gave an evil smile. "Trust me young Princia, normal people and even worse poor folk, will instantly hate you for being who you are. You'll earn their hate just for being alive and living the life you have. Some may even try to take your life, its best for you not to interact with those pathetic beings." Princia just stared back at him, emotionless. She didn't want to believe him, but even though he was very form with his explaination.

"Princia" her father said. "Don Genie is correct, in fact many have tried to take his life just because of his status in life" She then remembered the scar over Don's right eye, Don's right hand's index finger ran down the scar. "I was born into the slums, however unlike those beasts I decided to fight and claw my way out of those crummy living conditions and made myself into the most wealthy and one of the most powerful beings in the universe. Needless to say many didn't like my success." Princia knew of Don's story of how he moved up from being born poor into state he is in today, however she felt there wasn't something right with his story, she just didn't completely trust his word.

Soon afterward she left her father and Don Genie to handle their buisness, Don wasn't someone she liked thats for sure, but he's someone you would rather have on your side then against you. "Princia, your machine is finished" A young maid said to her. "Excellent, now I just got to get prepared to leave" replied Princia. "Are you sure you want to do this?" asked the woman. "Yes, I'm sure. I know of my father's intentions of keeping me safe, away from harm, but I feel trapped in here. I know he loves me, however I need to have some experience out in the real world in order for me to truely grow, even if its dangerous." The servant nodded and walked away. Princia closed her eyes and thought to herself. "Please father, Let Me Live."

**Next Chapter: High Stakes in Mute City.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bound Together By Fate Chapter 3**

**By: Black_ShadowGX**

**Disclamour: I do not own F-Zero, or any of its characters, Nintendo proudly owns this great series.**

**High Stakes in Mute City**

Mute City, the most famous location in the Milky Way Galaxy. Once called New York, the city had a name change after mankind traveled into space and came in contact with other lifeforms in the universe, who soon started to migrate towards Earth, soon New York was filled with various creatures from all across the universe. Earth was also suffering from the continuing affects of pollution, and the skies of Mute City had grown dark with ominous clouds of a powerful storm. The Earth's ozone layer had almost completely deteriorated and one particular area was at the continued suffering of a constant lighting storm. The area soon earned the nickname Lighting and power companies who saw a chance to earn a massive profit and decided to build machines that were basically giant lightning rods to harness the power of the storm. What they didn't expect that within a few years of building the generators that they would actually be powering neighboring planets.

Mute City was also home to the highest crime rate in the known Universe, gangs such as the Bloody Chain run rampant throughout the city. Illegal activities of all sorts constantly going on, the gaps between the rich and poor grow ever larger each year. Mute City is also known as the home for the high speed F-Zero races. People from all races & social classes attend or come to watch the insane sport unfold as the pilots put their lives on the line for the huge cash prize awarded to the winner of the Grand Prix. However during the course of these Grand Prixs the dangerous nature of the sport, caused many accidents to occur and lives of pilots were lost. In fact only 4 years ago a Grand Accident occurred, not only were pilots affected but the destruction spred into the audience area injuring the spectators of the sport.

The results were catastrophic, many pilots were injured along with many fans who were simply watching the sport. The only pilot not affected during the Grand Prix at the time was Dr. Robert Stewart, a medical doctor turned racer who soon after the horrific accident, put his skills as a medical doctor to use and treated everyone who was involved in the accident, and thanks to his heroic efforts, not a single life was lost on that day. The Galactic Space Federation soon banned the F-Zero from taking place and many racers & fans who were angry at this protest soon started to form underground racing leagues. One of the new racers in these underground races was the hero of Earth, Super Arrow. Seeing how much deadlier the sport became when it went underground Super Arrow urged the Galactic Space Federation to life the ban on the F-Zero races but however install an F-Zero Pilot Training school and enforce new rules as well during the Grand Prix.

The Galactic Federation agreed to what Super Arrow had offered & since the ban was lifted the F-Zero races became much more popular and was shown throughout the various Galaxies under the watch of the Space Federation. And with the emplacement of the Pilot Training School and new rules of the Grand Prix the F-Zero X Grand Prix saw almost no accidents and F-Zero was able to crown a champion, that champion was Captain Falcon. Now the racers are getting ready for the up and coming F-Zero GX/AX Grand Prix to start. The GX Grand Prix is going to be the last official Grand Prix sponsored by the F-Zero Execution project while the AX Grand Prix is being sponsored by the very man who bought the F-Zero, Don Genie. In fact Don Genie is even preparing to enter the F-Zero Grand Prix himself. Because of this new development many people are tuning in to see how this shift in power is going to affect the F-Zero.

**/////////////Casino Palace: High Stakes (F-Zero GX chapter 3 track)//////////////////////////**

It has been about a month or so since Princia left her life at the Royal Palace, she arrived on Earth and soon enrolled at the F-Zero Pilot Training School. She knew far to well that F-Zero officials would never let someone join the Grand Prix on the whim like they did in the past since the accident. Tonight was a different night from whats been usually going on. Ever since joining the school, Princia has been the talk of her class. _"The Rambunctious Speed Freak Queen" _her nickname her fellow students and teachers had given her as they watched her progress through the class. When she first attended the Training School, many people especially her teachers assumed that the F-Zero was simply too violent of a sport for a Princess to enter. However she did show them that she wasn't the graceful stereo-type that people normally associated with someone of her status. Even though she wasn't very graceful on the race track, Princia was still dedicated to the sport of F-Zero.

How she earned her nickname was through her racing style. Princia would always seem to be pushing her machine to it's limits as far as speed was concerned but also from how often she utilized the machine's spin & side attack features. She softly chuckled to herself as she was driving her machine Spark Moon to the location the headmaster of the school had specified. Her machine was of a very unique design , the machine barely resembled a Pod racer from the old Star Wars movies but even that's a very long stretch of how to describe this machine, her machine's design simply had to be seen. Though right now her machine bore no number since she had not graduated from the training school yet, though she did wonder why the headmaster of the school wanted to meet her in the heart of Mute City. The headmaster of the school was Super Arrow, the very man who got the ban lifted on the F-Zero and the very defender of the planet Earth.

Princia looked out her window at large neon signs and lights of Mute City. Ever since she arrived in the city, she at first wonder if this place ever slept, but soon learned that this city is constantly active, not slowing down for even a second. _"Defending this place must be a very tiring job" _she thought to herself as she continued driving. Super Arrow was a very strict teacher at the school, he was very verbal with his words and offered his criticism about his students driving style wither they wanted to hear it or not. At first Princia did think he was a hard nosed individual, but one time during one of the class sessions Super Arrow was very blunt but he also said these words from his heart. "A racer who doesn't know the very course they're racing on, is a dead racer" His facial expressions showed a deep sadness, showing that he had witness a many time when cocky, young pilots entered the F-Zero only to lose their lives to the sport. He took his job very seriously.

Princia then arrived at the location Super Arrow had mentioned in his memo to her, the place looked like a spectator bar of some sorts. A huge neon sign above the the bar, stated the words "BET races held here" while they surround the a neon remake of the very symbol of the F-Zero, The Blue Falcon. As she entered the parking area she saw several machines that were a part of the official F-Zero circuit parked there. The red missile like machine of Super Arrow's the King Meteor, another red machine with the number 08, a Green fanged machine numbered 15, a large white machine with the number 00 placed on the front of the machine, a blue machine with a yellow stripe running down the center of the machine numbered 14, and various others. "I wonder why he would tell me to come to this place?" she though as she parked her machine and entered the building. As soon as she entered the building she saw several pilots of the F-Zero circuit.

The Cyborg Pilot Mighty Gazelle was seen leaning against the wall, A bio-dinosaur and Takorian could be seen talking to each other, and two guys one with spikey blonde hair, in a blue jumpsuit with a thunderbolt going down across his chest was giving off a goofy smile as the other guy, the brunette with short hair wearing a blue Jacket over a red shirt and pants was giving himself a face palm, it was clear this man was embarrassed to be around the other. She chuckled at the scene and then she saw the person who called her to this place. Super Arrow was clad in a bronze colored, spandex like body armor, coupled with a long red flowing cape, the suit even covered the top half of his face with what seemed to wings coming off around his eyes. Super Arrow is a real life super hero, and a man whose tall and strong frame showed off the power he had.

He also seem to have noticed her as well, and motioned her to come over to where he was at. Princia joined him at his table were he was sitting, she was sitting across from him and noticed another chair next to him, was someone here with him she wondered as she look back to the man. "Hello Princia" he started. "I trust you had no problem finding this place?" he asked. "No, I had no problem coming to this place" she replied. "However I am curious as to why you invited me here" He nodded and answered her. "Princia, You have potential." He started. "Unlike most other pilots who seem to need a full year of training before they can even come here, you've shown a natural talent that I and another person believe won't develop unless your actually competing in a real F-Zero race." She was shocked to hear this coming from Super Arrow, he's never said anything to her before about her racing skills, to hear this all of a sudden was abit overwhelming. "I don't know what to say, Mr. Arrow, but I would like to think you for allowing me to compete" she said. He nodded again. "Now don't get ahead of yourself, I said you had potential, but you still lack any actual racing experience, this event isn't going to feel like the real Grand prix since there are only 12 racers allowed during a BET race." He stated. "But it'll give you a small taste of how the F-Zero works." She understood what he had told her, this was another test for her, but for her to come this far was a great accomplishment for her.

"Didn't you tell her what would happen if she beat us in the race?" a woman's voice called. Princia looked over her shoulder to see a tall, blond, athletically built woman sporting a red suit similar to Super Arrow's but instead of wearing a mask, she wore purple sunglasses over her eyes. "Hello, Princia, I'm Mrs. Monique Arrow" she held out her hand and Princia shook it. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Arrow" _Yeesh she sure is strong_ She thought to herself as they shook hands. Mrs. Arrow then sat down beside Super Arrow. "Not yet, but I was about to get to that." he replied to his wife's question. Princia gave a a curious look at Super Arrow regarding to what his wife said moments ago. "Princia, if you can beat the both of us in this BET race, you'll be officially awarded your F-Zero membership license and your machine will become an official part of the F-Zero Grand Prix, this will be your final exam so to speak." Princia almost jumped out of her boots in shock of what he just said. "Thank you guys very much, I'll be sure not to disappoint you" she said happily, to think she'll be able to participate in the GX/AX grand prix this early in her F-Zero career.

"However I must tell you, that I am a much better pilot then my husband" Mrs. Arrow stated. "I was the one who helped him with his racing techniques" Princia then looked over to Super Arrow who smiled and nodded. "Yes, she is the better pilot out of me and her. I have no problem admitting that." Princia remembered seeing Super Arrow explaining and showing various racing techniques during the course of the class, he seemed like he was untouchable during the showcase, and if his wife was the better pilot Princia knew that this was one hell of a final exam. "Princia I'm looking forward to this race, be sure not to hold anything back. I want to see the natural skills of the Speed Freak Queen tonight." Princia gave her a smile and responded "If it means a shot to compete in the actual F-Zero Grand Prix then, you can count on me not to hold anything back." All 3 of them enjoy about 5 minutes of friendly talk before the announcer said "The BET race in starting in 10 minutes, racers be sure to bring you machines to the track as quickly as possible.

As they got up from their table and went towards the parking lot with several other pilots of the BET race, a lone racer was sitting at a table in the corner of the bar, with his back facing the room. "**Blue Falcon 07**" was written on the back of his blue flight jacket. The man soon stood up and followed after the racers to parking lot, his racing blood boiling for some excitement and danger.

**Next Chapter: Split Second Decision**

**Author's note: Thank you Berserker from beyond & Ryu Suzaku for your reviews. & I hope the rest of you will enjoy this entry as well. Please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bound Together By Fate Chapter 4**

**By: Black_ShadowGX**

**Disclamour: I do not own F-Zero, or any of its characters, Nintendo proudly owns this great series.**

**Split Second Decision**

**Author's note: Yes as you guys can tell I have mixed in the F-Zero Anime with the Canon F-Zero storyline of the consoles. Cause I loved watching the anime and I believe it had some good points on how these characters would interact with one another, though I did have some problems with the anime as any fan of the series would. The removal of AX characters ticked me off when I first heared of the anime. The characters introduced in GX/AX were fine additions to the F-Zero series and why they never showed up in the anime was never answered by anyone. But both Don Genie & Deathborn did however appear at least around the end of the anime to show that Nintendo does own the characters from GX/AX and hopefully supports the idea they will return in a future installment of the series, and from the cameos in various games and SSBB the next game is taking place after GX/AX which is a sigh of relife for me. Now on with the story, sorry to keep you waiting.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Freaks and other life forms in attendance, Welcome to the BET Race!" said an announcer over a giant intercom over the spectator room. Various beings were gathered in the room watching the large monitor awaiting for the race to start. Many had placed their bets on veteran racers such as Mighty Gazelle, The Arrows, and such. Due to their F-Zero experience they were safe bets to win the race. However some did place their bets on the vile characters of Bio Rex, Octoman, and even Zoda had entered this race. Due to their violent natures, many figure they would simply take out the competition. While the noobie Princia would obviously get no bets placed on her, cause of her status in the F-Zero which was none at the moment. There was another name on that list of racers that stood out, one called Famicom was registered. Another unkown racer perhapes?

"The race will be starting in 5 minutes, racers be prepping your machines." the announcer said to the racers who were already at the pit stop, checking their machines for any abnormalities. The last thing an F-Zero pilot would want to face is a malfunction happening during a heated race, especially one with Zoda involved. Super Arrow's face was one with anger when he found out Zoda was involved at the BET race. "Perfect timing" Arrow thought to himself as he stared into the pit area Zoda was at. "That monster is sure to try and attack me & my wife during this race". Super Arrow and Zoda have a deep rooted rivalry with one another, that spans to the days when the ban on the F-Zero races was in effect. Zoda claimed many lives of pilots during the underground races making Arrow jump into the illegal sport to stop him.

"Though I suppose in a sense I should be thanking Zoda" Arrow smiled, not about Zoda, but cause he meet the woman of his dreams during the underground era. Her name was Monique Lamorex, known today as Mrs. Arrow. Neither him or her figured they would ever fall in love but during those days when the two meet on the track there was some connection, even though she would usually leave him in her dust, he admired her skills and she admired his heart to F-Zero and soon became friends and soon after they were in love. "Zoda, whatever your planning here I will stop you" Arrow said to himself. While Mrs. Arrow and Princia were checking their own machines though their eyes drifted to Super Arrow, keeping an eye on him.

"I suppose that ugly guy over there Super Arrow is keeping an eye on is Zoda huh?" Princia asked Mrs. Arrow. "Yes, that's Zoda, my husband's arch nemesis." Mrs. Arrow responded. Zoda was not a normal human being, through the power of science Zoda had drastically morphed his body into a purple skinned love child of the Joker and Bane from the old Batman comics. Zoda also had various types of drugs pumping into his body which only served to make him more dangerous, cause it practically made him more insane than he already was. Besides being known as a dangerous individual Zoda was also known for his overconfidence and is known to be somewhat of a big mouth. Those last two traits have cost him dearly in his plans for taking over the planet Earth against the Arrows and almost landed him in the hands of Captain Falcon.

Zoda machine numbered 13, was called the Death Anchor, the machine was blue colored machine actually made from a intergalactic missile stolen from the Space Federation by the secret society Deathriddle. Unknown to Zoda(and the other racers), however the machine is actually still wired to explode why this feature wasn't shut off was up to question but Zoda himself may or may not actually even care, since he was a destructive psychopath at heart. Getting into a race with Zoda was a danger to everyone involved. "Hello Mrs. Arrow, who's the very sexy looking lady with you?" said a young man who came up to Mrs. Arrow. Princia recognized the blonde man in the blue lightning suit from the bar. "Jack Levin, do you always have to flirt with every young woman you come across?" Mrs. Arrow responded. "This is Princia Ramode, she is here for her final exam with me and my husband" Mrs. Arrow said as she pointed to her husband who was now looking at Jack, who seemed to have a vein throbbing over his left eye.

"Hello Supes, nice to see you haven't changed much" Jack said to Super Arrow while giving of a goofy smile. "Likewise Jack Levin, likewise" Arrow responded. Jack levin was always a flirt to the ladies, which annoyed Super Arrow to no end, especially when Jack was flirting with his wife one day, Jack was lucky his wife restrained him from doing anything to the young man. "Easy man, I didn't come over to start a fight, I just came over to introduce myself to the lovely Princia" Jack said as he turned his attention to Princia who felt abit embarrassed with Jack around. "Hello there, Princia, nice to see such a fine woman like yourself besides the usual Dark Million scumbags around these parts." Princia did chuckle abit at Jack, while he was obviously a flirt, he did have this naive boyish charm about him that would make women fall for him and his stunning looks were a plus as well. "Jack, thank you for your compliments, and you certainly know how to make a woman smile" She responded to his words.

"Jack, can you for once take your job seriously without chasing after every woman you come across?" said voice from around the corner. The person who the voice belonged to soon stepped around the corner. The young man was the one from the bar she saw earlier with Jack Levin, one could tell he was extremely embarrassed to be around Jack. "Ryu man, do you always have to ruin my fun?" Jack said in response to Ryu's question. "I wasn't causing any harm by talking to Princia & Mrs. Arrow". "I know Jack, but man you embarrass everyone on the team whenever we have to go out on a mission" Ryu Stated. "Trust me Ryu, I can get the job done and still have some fun while I'm at it, to me it's you and everyone else that needs to loosen up abit" Jack said while giving off his usual goofy grin.

Right before Ryu could give Jack a verbal thrashing the announcer cut him off, "Racers 1 minute till race time, everyone please report to the race track." Princia chuckled when she saw Ryu give off that "saved by the bell" expression to Jack, while Super Arrow seemed to let off a sigh of relief. "Time to go Jack, we'll finish this after the race" Ryu said as he rushed over to his machine. "Ok, see you two lovely ladies later, oh and you to Supes" jack said to Princia, Mrs. Arrow and her now aggravated husband. He hated that nickname Jack gave him. "He's so lucky that I'm not a violent man" Super Arrow said as he gridded his teeth. "Calm down honey", Mrs. Arrow directed towards her husband. "Save that aggression for the race, especially with Zoda involved" Super Arrow only nodded to his wife and went towards his machine, ready to face Zoda in this BET race. Princia just shook her head and walked towards her machine as Mrs. Arrow went towards her own.

"What an interesting evening" Princia thought to herself. "Right now I've got to focus on this race, If I want to enter the GX grand Prix this year I've got to beat the Arrows" Princia climbed and strapped herself into her yellow machine, The Spark Moon. Waiting until the Arrows pulled out, she followed them onto the track, while the Garage was empty a lone Machine soon followed behind them, the Blue Falcon. Inside it's pilot Captain Falcon gave off a soft smile as he was headed towards the race track. "Ryu Suzaku & Jack Levin, it's always fun watching these two square off on and off the track" Falcon thought to himself. "It seems the Arrows have also brought a new student along with them, it'll be interesting to see how they affect this race"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it's time for the F-Zero BET race to begin!" As the announcer said this, spectators came close to the monitors to watch the race unfolded. Most of them were middle aged men, who's greed knew no bounds they were always placing bets on the race to earn some extra money. Others were fans of the sport, always coming by to see if they're favorite racers were entering the BET race. There was also one individual watching these BET races as well, Don Genie, the new owner of the F-Zero GP, was sitting comfortable in his office.

The dark lit room looked like a home base of an Italian Mob Boss. A large monitor was placed near Don's desk as he tuned in to watch the BET race. His lips twisted into an evil smile as he saw who was in the race."Princia Ramode, what a lovely surprise. I wonder what your father would say if he saw you competing in a dangerous sport such as this?" he said to no one in particular. An evil chuckle softly escaped his lips as he lit a cigar to enjoy the race that was about to unfold. "A lovely surprise indeed."

The racers took their assigned positions on the track as they awaited the race to start. The assigned positions of the racers were as followed.

1. Mighty Gazelle

2. Mr. EAD

3. Octoman

4. Jack Levin

5. Mrs. Arrow

6. Princia Ramode

7. Super Arrow

8. Ryu Suzaku

9. Bio Rex

10. Zoda

11. Spade

12. Famicom

People were clamoring over two names on that list, one of them was Princia and the other was Famicom, two unknown racers had entered this race, while most weren't worried about either one of them at first since there was 10 other top rated racers in this BET race. That was until the 12th racer pulled up to the starting line which made the entire spectator room jump up with shock and excitement. It was the very symbol of the F-Zero circuit, the legendary machine of the most famous pilot in the history of F-Zero, Captain Falcon in the Blue Falcon. Fans of the F-Zero were chanting Falcon, while the money hungry men were complaining that they have lost millions of space credits due to this. Captain Falcon only smiled at their reaction.

"Hey Jack it looks like this race is just heating up" Ryu said to Jack as Falcon pulled into his assigned position #12. "Yeah, just when you thought this race was tough enough" Jack responded to Ryu's statement. Zoda and his minions Bio Rex & Octoman seemed just as stunned when Falcon pulled up. "Great, now that damn do gooder Falon is here along with the annoying detective Ryu Suzaku and Super Arrow, can this day get any worse?!" Zoda stated angrly. "Not a problem I will still send Ryu to an early grave today" Bio Rex said to Zoda. "Don't worry Zoda we got your back." Octoman replied with Bio Rex. All 3 of them worked for a organization called Dark Million, which was commanded by the Lord of Evil himself, Black Shadow. The 3 of them didn't want to try and disappoint their master.

"Racers start your engines!" shouted the annoucer. As if they were all in sync with one another all of the machines engines lit up, and various colors of flame soon started smoldering from the back of the vechicals. Each machine was now hovering a foot off the ground with a blast panel behind every machine rising to protect another from the firey blast that was soon to erupt. "3,....2....1....GGGGOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the announcer stated signaling the start of the BET race.

Right on cue once again, every machine blasted off of their starting positions with a Boost Start, giving a huge jump in speed right off the bat, while incinerating every camera that was in the area. These machines were simply made to race. As soon as the race began Bio Rex charged at Ryu Suzaku planning on taking him out of the race quickly, attempting to side attack him off the course. Ryu being an experience racer easily dodged the beast's wild charges. "Hey Barney, if your planning on taking me out, your gonna have to do alot better then that!" Ryu Stated as his machine, The Dragon Bird, began to pull away from the Big Fang, Bio Rex's deadly machine. "Don't you fucking dare call me that again you cursed mammal!" Bio Rex yelled as he continued his pursuit on Ryu.

Mighty Gazelle who started out in the top position kept a tight held on his strong lead. While Jack Levin and Mr. EAD in their machines Astro Robin & Great Star weren't too far behind either. "Geeze these guy are tough as nails" Princia thought as she struggled to stay in 6th place. The course the racers are on features plenty of 90 degree turns, missing guard beams and jump pads scattered throughout the course. No machine truly had an advantage here. It all has to come down to the skills of the pilots. Zoda was up in 4th place behind Gazelle, EAD, & Levin, though he soon planned on changing that. "Now it's time to send these fools to the hospital" Zoda stated as his machine tried to pull ahead of those machines only to be knocked aside almost hitting the guardrail, "What the hell!" Zoda stated as he looked to his left and saw to his dismay the King Meteor and it's pilot Super Arrow staring at him. "Zoda the only thing your gonna do, is rot in jail after I'm done laying a beating on you!" Super Arrow stated as he tried another side attack on the Death Anchor only to be greeted with one himself.

"Super Arrow you going to pay for interfering with my plans!" both Zoda and Arrow began to clash on the track falling behind the other racers into the 11th & 12th positions, they may not end up on the winners stand but they didn't care at this point and time anymore, they wanted to destroy one another. Captain Falcon was sitting calmly at 10th place, his face showed no emotion as his eyes were fixed on the road ahead of him, his veteran instinct of F-Zero taking control of his every movements, his machine glided through the 90 degrees turns as if he was taking a leisurely stroll through the park. Falcon was in complete control, whither the other racers realized it or not.

"Princia, since my husband is busy with Zoda at this point and time, you'll only have to worry about beating me in this race to get your license" Mrs. Arrow stated to her over the machine's microphone system that allowed communication between machines during races. "Alright then, let's show the guys how to race then" Princia stated as her Machine and Mrs. Arrow's pulled into the 4th and 5th places, with the Dragon Bird and Big Fang right behind them. The racers were navigating through the neon lit course at blistering speeds of over 1,000 kmh, however they were soon approaching the starting line once again, and pretty soon 1,000 kmh is gonna feel like a cake walk for what's gonna be activated on the second lap, the machine's ability to boost. Coming up on the 2nd lap the red machine the Red Gazelle still held the lead, with the Astro Robin in 2nd and Great Star in 3rd place.

"Better buckle your chin straps, cause this where the fun starts" Thought Falcon as all the machines approached the starting line again. The Red Gazelle as soon as it crossed the line activated it's boost and pulled further ahead from the pack, Mighty Gazelle's machine was simply a boost focused machine. The Great Star also pulled into 2nd place after activating it's boost it too was a powerful boosting machine. "Time to see what my machine can do", Princia thought as her machine crossed over the starting line. She activated her boost, passing up Jack Levin's Astro Robin who seemed not to be in such a hurry. Mrs. Arrow was hot on her trail, she too passed up Jack levin. As the Queen Meteor pulled up next to the Spark Moon, both pilots seemed to attempt a side attack on one another only to rebound off one another. "Dang, maybe I should had boosted when I had the chance" Jack said as he saw both the Queen Meteor and Spark Moon ahead of him exchanging side and spin attacks.

"the rumors were true, your quite the aggressive racer" Mrs. Arrow stated as she and Princia continued to try and over take one another. "Likewise, what your husband said was true, your one tough racer to face". Princia responded. "I don't have to win this race, I just have to beat her, but she sure isn't making this easy" Mighty Gazelle and Mr. EAD were pulling farther and farther away from her and Mrs. Arrow. Just then both Mrs. Arrow and Princia were over taken by two machines blazing past them, the Blue Falcon and Dragon Bird were in a very heated race to the finish. Both trying to catch up to Mighty Gazelle and Mr. EAD. Princia couldn't believe her eyes as she saw those two machines fly down the race track, easily catching up to the Red Gazelle and Great Star, both machines were surrounded by blue flames and breaking speeds no possible by normal boosting, it must have been the most powerful technique an F-Zero machine could ever do, The Boost Fire.

"Still tough as ever Captain Falcon, but I don't plan on coming in 2nd place this time around" Ryu Stated as both machine's boost fire wore off and as both past the Great Star & Red Gazelle who were just as surprised to see the both of them up in front like that. Captain Falcon remind silent as both him and Ryu crossed the starting line once again both men entering their final lap. "Freaks from across the Galaxy, what you see before you is a race between the two greatest F-Zero pilots in the Milky Way Galaxy, Ryu Suzaku and Captain Falcon!" shouted the announcer. While most men who bet on other racers to win just simply started to pout, ones who placed their money on Ryu Suzaku, were shouting at the monitor pleading for him to beat Falcon, while the die-hard F-Zero fans were screaming their lungs off over the exciting race between the two.

"Hmm, they're not that far ahead, I can still win this race" thought Mighty Gazelle as he boosted further away from Mr. EAD catching up to Ryu & Falcon. Those 3 pilots were truly the best pilots currently in this race. Back around 5th & 6th place Mrs. Arrow and Princia were still competing over one another while Jack was busy keeping Octoman at bay behind them. "Damn Bio Rex, if you weren't so stupid maybe you would still be in this race and Ryu wouldn't be so far ahead of us." Octoman said to himself as he was the only member of his team left on the track. Bio Rex eliminated himself in the second lap, try to use a jump pad to cut ahead of Ryu only to miss his landing and crash landed his machine outside of the course boundaries. While Zoda and Super Arrow's heated battle only served to eliminate both competitors from the race.

"Come on Squid boy, let's see you try to over take me!" Jack Levin teased the Takorian by landing a light side attack on Deep Claw. "I swear by my 8 arms, you backstreet boy punk, I'll drag your burned carcass back to the Galactic Federation after I'm done with you!" Octoman lost his cool and began to attack the Astro Robin's pilot. The race continued pretty much the same throughout the 3rd lap, Princia was still struggling against Mrs. Arrow trying to get a good lead over her. But every little advance she tried to make Mrs. Arrow always closed the gap, Princia knew Mrs. Arrow had enough skill to catch up with Ryu and them up in the lead but, her focus wasn't completely on the race, it was on her. As her and Mrs. Arrow were coming up to the final 90 degree turn, Captain Falcon, Ryu Suzaku, Mighty Gazelle, & Mr. EAD all finished the race in that order. All four of them were parked in the holding area for the F-Zero machines, watching the rest of the race along with Super Arrow.

As they were approaching the final turn before the straightway to the finish line, Mrs. Arrow was finally starting to pull away from Princia, Both machines were near empty, both had used up their energy to boost up to the last sliver, boosting any more would place the machine in a critical state. "I'm going to lose to her if I don't do something quick" Princia thought as Both of them were about to enter the final turn, Mrs. Arrow was pulling further ahead of her. Then the monitor inside her machine lit up to show another technique used by famous F-Zero pilots, The Spin Turn. "At this point I'll try anything" she said as hit her booster one last time, and began to activate her spin attack feature and entered the turn with blazing speed. "What!" Mrs. Arrow exclaimed as she saw the Spark Moon spinning rapidly towards her glowing a crimson red.

Maybe it was a natural reaction, but Mrs. Arrow quickly turned her machine out of the path of the spinning machine, she almost collided with the guardrail as she did so. "That was too close" Mrs. Arrow thought to herself as she saw the Spark Moon pull further away from her. "She must really want her license if she used an advanced technique like that." Following suit Mrs. Arrow finished 6th place, right behind Princia who was in 5th. Jack levin followed closely to finish 7th & Spade at 8th, who never seemed to be interested in race to begin with. At the winner's stand Captain Falcon stood holding the Gold Trophy, Ryu Suzaku with the Silver and Mighty Gazelle with the Bronze. Several people surrounded the platform taking pictures of the racers as they held their trophies. While Ryu and Gazelle posed for the crowd, Falcon stood there, no emotion came across his face, his body was there but his mind was somewhere else at the moment.

---- After the Race -----

After the paparazzi had left, Falcon soon disappeared from the winner's stand and from the building with the large cash prize. In the lobby The Arrows, Princia, Jack, & Ryu were all talking to one another. "You did real good on your first try in a real race." said Super Arrow. "Especially around the end of the race, when you used the Spin Turn." Princia looked at Mrs. Arrow with concern. "Your alright though? I know I shouldn't have so rashly used that technique but if I didn't I wouldn't have been able to pass you in that race." "Don't worry about it Princia, it'll take more then a spin turn to take me out of action and besides if I was you I would have done the same anyways." Mrs. Arrow Responded. "Besides we said you had to beat us in a race, we didn't say how you were to accomplish that." Princia nodded at her response. "Even still your one tough opponent to face during a race, what your husband said was true." Super Arrow chuckled. "Yeah, I told you, my wife takes her racing seriously."

"Well, Captain Falcon was certainly a nice surprise in this race" Jack stated. "I swear that man just lives and breaths to compete in the F-Zero. He's way too fast" Ryu nodded to Jack's statement. "He's a very skilled pilot and bounty hunter, and from what I can tell that's all he lives for." Princia knew of Captain Falcon, in fact, when she first saw an F-Zero race, it was during the X Grand Prix. Captain Falcon's performance during that race was what got her into the sport of F-Zero. "Has anyone been able to come in contact with Falcon outside of a race or bounty hunting mission?" Princia asked everyone there. "no, and from what rumors tell of Falcon has no personal life with another person." responded Ryu. "I can't understand how anyone could live life like that." Princia had to agree with Ryu's statement.

"So he's always alone" She thought to herself. "I wonder if he was always like that?" "Princia!" Princia snapped out of her thoughts and looked towards Mrs. Arrow and her husband who were motioning her to come with them. "So are you wanting to get your F-Zero license or what?" asked Mrs. Arrow. "Yeah, I'll be there in a sec." Princia responded "Ryu & Jack it was a pleasure meeting you, I hope we can talk again soon" "Princia, it was pleasure meeting you" said Jack making Princia smile while Ryu mentally face palmed himself. "Never miss a beat do you Jack?" thought Ryu. As they said their goodbyes Princia left to join up with the Arrows while Jack & Ryu talked to themselves.

"What happened to Octoman out there? Wasn't he scrapping it out with you?" asked Ryu. "We were but the squidboy chickened out of the race and left his broken buddies Zoda and Bio Rex." Jack Replied. "Something's not right here Ryu, especially when I saw Spade in the race, you figure Don Genie might have some business with Zoda?" Spade was one Don Genie's hired henchmen. Reason why he was in the BET race was unknown but deep in Ryu's heart he knew when things involved Don Genie, the outcome was never good. "You maybe right Jack, you maybe right" he responded as they both left the building to join EAD, who was waiting on them. A faint eerie chuckle could be hear from across the room. Spade soon formed out of the shadows in the corner of the room, smiling happily after spying in on their conversation. "Everything is going according to the plan, they haven't figured out anything yet." He said as he faded back into the shadows.

**Next Chapter: The Hot Blooded Samurai**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bound Together By Fate Chapter 5**

**By: Black_ShadowGX**

**Disclamour: I do not own F-Zero, or any of its characters, Nintendo proudly owns this great series.**

**The Hot Blooded Samurai**

: **Shadows of the Past** :

The door had opened and Berserker was surprised to see several members of the unit still alive. All pointing their guns at him. "Shit, there some still alive!" he cursed himself. There was 5 members in all, 3 men , a woman, & a robot. Quickly reaching for his gun, which was holstered around his waist, the 5 members of the unit fired their weapons. Several bullets cut into his flesh, in all each member of the unit fired 3 bullets into Berserker in total 15 bullets were now lodged into his body. Due to their intense training as top class federation soldiers, Berserker was hit in vital areas such as his heart, head, and lungs. "ughhh" escaped from his mouth as his limp body fell to it's knees, and slumped forward as blood poured from his wounds.

The members of the team, breathed deep sighs as they watched Berserker's body fall into the pool of blood on the floor. Placing their guns back into their holsters, the female went to the now fallen body of Berserker, to remove the weapons he possessed. As the men and robot turned their backs to the woman, who was now trying to pry the gun away from the fallen man's body. As her fingers touched his gun, Berserker's right arm shot up and grabbed her wrist tightly. "A word of advice to you federation members...Bullet's don't kill me, they just piss me off!" He was quickly back up to his feet which shocked the other members of the unit who saw the woman of their unit quickly dispatched of. Berserker had placed his gun point blank on her body and fired 3 shots through her chest. As her body fell limp against his Berserker smiled and tossed it aside.

"Now each of you tried to kill me, I believe it's time for me to return the favor" his cold voice said as the other members of unit stood in shock as he was standing there. Before they could reach for their guns once again, Berserker rushed up to the men and robot overwhelming them with his physical prowess. With a one kick, he tore the robot in half. A robotic wail came as the mechanical being fell to the ground, with a black liquid mixed in with the red blood on the floor. Before the young man could react, Berserker's gun was already pointed at his head. With a wicked smile from Berserker "With this sleeping baby will go back to sleep...forever" His gun fired, the bullet piercing through the man's forhead and into the arm of the other. The dead man fell to the floor as the last man tried to run out of the opened door only for Berserker to throw the fanged knife into his spine. "Augh!" came from the man and was followed by a gunshot to the back of his head.

Berserker simply smiled at what he done to the High Mobile Unit. 'Weaklings, your all too weak!" he said as he walked to the last man still alive and planted a slug into his brain. "This job is too easy" Berserker said to himself as he pulled his blade from the dead man's corpse, wiping the blood off with a napkin. He then put the knife and gun back into their sheath and holster. "Now where is that Mason Summer?" he asked. "I don't think you should be worried about him at the moment!" a voice replied to his question. Berserker turned around and with a surprised look on his face as he saw the person whom the voice came from. The blinding light returned as the man shot up from his bed, his heart racing seemingly at 1000 km/h. "Why can't I even find peace in my sleep?" he asked but got no reply.

: **Bounty Hunter** :

After his usual morning schedule, Falcon stepped out of the shower room in his usual blue suit, his helmet was as usual in his garage where the Blue Falcon and Falcon Flyer were located. "Yesterday's race was certainly interesting" he thought to himself as he walked down his hallway, trying to separate himself from the nightmares from last night. "Something is certainly going on with Spade & Don Genie, whatever he has planned I have to stop them." He entered his pass code into the module and entered into his garage. "However seeing Dark Million and High Mobile Patrol members there is also unnerving" he was lost in his thoughts about the situation from the other day. He moved over to his computer and typed in several codes and was opened up to a large database of fugitives, criminals, and such, each with a large bounty on their heads.

However, whats unfortunate for other bounty hunters and mercenaries is that Captain Falcon has already captured the bounties that are the most profitable on that list. Captain Falcon whenever he marked a person to hunt down, like a bird of prey he would always snatch them and deliver them to the authorities. He seemed to know very well how the criminal mind works and uses that to his advantage. How he knows that is unknown but it's rumored that the Captain wasn't always the beloved symbol of the F-Zero circuit & famous bounty hunter. Something dark is hidden in his past. He kept on scrolling down the list of bounties until a certain name caught his eye, Michael Chain, leader of the Bloody Chain.

"So nobody has been able to catch him yet" Falcon said to himself as he looked at the price on Chain's head. 50,000,000 space credits for the bounty on Michael Chain. "hmm this maybe worthwhile after all." It's a known fact that years ago the Bloody Chain's members were well above 10,000 strong, and Michael Chain even at one time controlled 3 planets, Michael Chain was so confident in his abilities that he even decided to join in on the F-Zero to showcase his skills and represent the entire crew, but due to his lackluster efforts and overall poor performance in F-Zero, members soon began to leave his crew and now the numbers of the Bloody Chain have fallen well below 10,000. If this same pattern continues the entire Clan could be dissolved in the next several years.

"Sorry Michael Chain, but I believe it's time to putting a suffering dog out of his misery." Michael Chain while certainly a threat, has fallen on hard times. Since his crew has been slowly disbanding, the Galactic Space Federation soon took back the planets Michael Chain once controlled sending the gang leader running. He was last seen around the planet Sand Ocean. "Plenty of places for a scumbag like him to hide there, but even the mighty Michael Chain would have to find a base to survive the planet's hostile weather and wild beasts that roam there." Falcon thought as he closed Michael Chain's profile and logged off his computer. Falcon was ready for a challenging hunt, for too long he hasn't felt the rush of a good fight for so long.

Falcon stepped towards the Blue Falcon, grabbing his helmet sitting next to the Blue machine and placed it over his head. He then checked his sidearm to see if the gun was working properly. Smiling to see everything is in order, he stepped towards the Falcon Flyer. "Time for the hunt to begin" he said to his Spaceship. The ship coming to life as he pressed a button on the remote control device to his beloved space ship. As Captain Falcon and his racing machine boarded the space ship across the galaxy another man had set his eyes on Michael Chain's bounty, Samurai Goroh. The man considered Captain Falcon to be his greatest rival, while Falcon on the other hand just wishes Goroh would leave him alone.

Every time Falcon and Goroh would cross paths the same thing usually happened, Goroh would challenge Falcon only to be beaten & swatted away and cost Falcon precious time on his mission. No matter what, their fates seemed to be intertwined by destiny. After several hours of space travel, the Falcon Flyer was approaching the large sandy planet. "A vast ocean of emptiness, nothing but sand and rocks going on forever" Falcon thought as he saw the planet. Until recently archeologist had recently discovered ancient ruins on the planet very similar to the old Egyptian Ruins on Earth however these ruins were 30,000+ years old, suggesting that this once hostile planet had some highly advanced society existing but mysteriously disappeared.

As the Falcon Flyer entered the planet's atmosphere, a certain samurai was closing in on the Bloody Chain. Samurai Goroh, a space pirate who also doubles as a free lance bounty hunter was a rather large man. His size is very unusual for someone of Japanese decent but thanks to him also being American, his unusual size is probably caused by that. He was also underestimated by many people due to his size, but that unfortunately turned out to be a mistake. The large man could easily perform back flips which took his opponents by surprise, along with his agility he had plenty of power to spare and was famous for his deadly strokes with his Katana.

Several members of the bloody chain were fighting against Samurai Goroh's thugs outside of a large pyramid like structure in the Sandy desert. As the goons exchanged bullet rounds at one another, neither side was budging. That was until she came along, Lisa Brillant, the wife of Samurai Goroh. Many of the underlings that worked for Goroh were actually charmed by Lisa, and decided to simply work for the Space Pirate just to see her, none were foolish enough to attempt flirting with her, cause they knew they would see an angry Goroh if he saw them. As her large light green machine numbered 43, the Panzer Emerald, pulled in behind the grunts, Lisa appeared out of the cockpit with a devious smile on her face. "Need some help?" she said to the men, already knowing their answer. The men grunted but knew better than to stand around for too long, cause Lisa also was packing heat in the form of a rocket launcher, which was now pointed at the Bloody Chain's grunts.

"oh Sh--" exclaimed the bloody chain members as Lisa launched the rocket at them. Screaming & shrieking the men jump put of the way of the rocket. When the rocket hit several machines the grunts had used as a barrier to keep the Samurai from base, a large explosion soon followed sending several members of the Bloody Chain along with their machines into the air. Goroh's men watch as they saw the fiery explosion followed by screams of agony. Lisa Just smiled, "wimps" she exclaimed. As smoke billowed from the wreckage, a hot pink machine Pulled up next to Lisa and Goroh's men, "Hey honey: Lisa said, Michael Chain is all yours, we took care of his goons" Inside the machine Samurai Goroh was smiling a devious smile, "Thank you, Lisa, later tonight we'll throw a celebrate with the bounty on this guy's head" Goroh replied. "remember you also promised Dai Goroh a F-Zero Machine as well, he really wants to enter in the F-Zero this year along with his dad" Lisa happily reminded him. "Don't worry Lisa, I'll be sure to get him one, beside today is also his birthday and what better gift can I son receive then an F-Zero machine from his parents?" Goroh replied as he started his machine again. "Lisa, make sure Chain gets no reinforcements, I want to settle this with him man to man" Lisa nodded to her husband's request. 'Don't worry, if any unexpected guest show up I'll be sure to give them a warm welcome" she replied as she looked down at the Rocket launcher she had at her side.

The Fire Stingray then launched forward at blistering speed, going through the smoked and trashed remains of the Bloody Chain. "No One but me is taking is taking you in Chain, that much I promise" Goroh thought to himself as he drove further into the dark pyramid, looking for his target. Outside the pyramid Lisa and the men were patrolling the area, most of them weren't expecting another try from the Bloody Chain members to stand against them, especially with Lisa and her explosive nature around. Lisa's eyes then caught something in the distance, something was speeding towards them, after a few second of looking her eyes shot wide, knowing full well who was driving towards them. "Captain Falcon" she softly whispered. "Men, Captain Falcon is heading right for us, I want you to make sure he does not get past here!" She yelled at the men. "yes Ma'am" they exclaimed as they took shelter behind several rocks and Lisa's Machine" As the Blue falcon came into good shooting range, the men opened fire, bullets were flying towards the Blue Falcon like a swarm of bees to an intruder. The Blue Falcon keep on driving through the swarm of bullets, as they just seemed to have bounced off his machine. "Crap, man, He isn't stopping" one grunt said. "Yeah, this is pointless" said another only to have appear once again armed with her Rocket launcher, pointed at the Blue Falcon. "Move aside I'll take care of him!" Lisa yelled. "Damn" Falcon though as he saw Lisa standing up with her weapon aimed at him. "I didn't expect her to be here as well" Lisa Gave off a devious smile as she pulled the trigger to the launcher sending the rocket speeding towards the Blue Falcon.

Taking evasive actions Falcon was able to move the Blue Falcon away from the Rocket's path of destruction. "That was close, Lisa is a very dangerous woman, not many are dumb enough to challenge her" he said he his machine came closer to the Panzer Emerald. before Lisa and the men could react the Blue Falcon Jumped over them and the Panzer Emerald the force knocking the men & Lisa off their feet. Having past Lisa and Goroh's men Falcon drove into the pyramid chasing after Goroh and Chain. Inside Goroh had exited his machine and was now looking for Chain on foot armed with his Katana. "Curses, where are you hiding Chain?" Goroh yelled out into the structure. Goroh then entered a vast and empty room, it seems to have been used like some training or fighting area by Michael Chain.

"Hmm seems like he's abandoned his men" Goroh stated aloud. "No, he's still here" a voice came from behind Goroh. Reflexes acting quickly Goroh turned around to see Captain Falcon standing next to the doorway. "it's been awhile Falcon" Goroh stated smiling at his nemesis. "not Long enough" replied Falcon. "It seems no matter where I go in this Universe your always there Goroh" Chuckling Goroh assumed his classic fight stance with his Katana. "What do you say we settle things here Falcon, over the bounty on Chain's head?" proposed Goroh. "Winner take all huh?" Falcon smiled as he assumed a fighting stance as well. "it's been even longer since we last fought like this." Smiling Goroh replied "I do remember giving you a nice scar across the chest the last time we fought like this". falcon grunted abit, sure he won the last fight they have but Goroh gave him plenty of scars to remember him by. Both warriors turned Silent, tension rising between both of them, with one breath Goroh took a charge towards Falcon, reading his katana.

Suddenly Falcon yelled out in pain causing Goroh to stop dead in his tracks. "What the hell?" Goroh exclaim as bright lights came on and Goroh saw what had happened, while falcon was preparing for his Charge a Kunai-tipped chain had pierced Falcon's right shoulder, blood was pouring down his blue flight jacket. "Michael Chain is here" said Falcon as he pulled the chain out of his shoulder and the chain was pulled back towards the man that threw it. A tall man of African decent, his body was extremely masculine, and he wore Black jeans, with motorcycle boots, and a tank top with the Bloody Chain's logo on it, a Dragon. "Michael Chain your a coward for attacking someone in the dark like that" Goroh shouted towards him. "One must do, what one can to survive" Michael Chain said in a deep voice very coldy. "He he he, this is perfect, not only do I get to take out Captain Falcon but also Samurai Goroh, surely then I can join up with Dark Million" Goroh looked over to Falcon to see he was still standing but losing a lot of blood as well. "Think you can manage yourself in this fight?" Goroh asked. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine" falcon replied. "It'll take much more then this to stop me" "Another time we'll finish our duel Falcon" Goroh said. Thinking in his mind not only must he fight Chain but now he must protect a man he's called rival for so long, what a twisted life this was.

**Next Chapter: Michael Chain's Last stand!**


End file.
